1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to an image formation apparatus that determines the orientation of an original document based on an image data of a scanned original document.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to determine the orientation of an original document based on the image data of the scanned original document, a conventional image formation apparatus is configured to perform character recognition processing (pattern matching) on the image data of the scanned original document using an optical character recognition technique, and determine the orientation of the original document based on the ratio of the characters for each orientation (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-10033, for example).